halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UNSC Jacob Keyes
First off not a massive original name but... meh... then the ship classification, is it a Battleship or Battlecruiser? Both are quite different things. Also with the Archers, each is armed with a 5 megaton warhead? I don't think theres enough nuclear material to make that possible, that and its utterly useless as the first would detonate and destroy all the archers coming in behind it and damage its mother ship. Also, Spartan laser point defence guns? I don't take plagirism well... OH SNAP! I just noticed the length of the damned thing. 19 KM long? The forerunners didn't even make their ships that big... And super MACs on turrets? Godmodded, far too much... I thought you had one that was even bigger and had even more devastating weaponry, Ajax? I hope you don't think that you can god-modd, but no one else. But, I might be mistaken. Uh... Ajax, this sounds like your original idea for the Myth Class... Spartan Laster Turrets, Four Super MACs, Eight MACs on turrets, and 17 clicks long. Going by that... this is pretty good. Plus, yours was in 2552! :P -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 18:13, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry, Ajax, my bad, yours is actually much shorter than this one. But you also had the SPARTAN laser point defense guns, so maybe you shouldn't shout at this guy for that fact. Pretty much else in the article needs to be fixed, however. ::Yes, i did once upon a time have a 17km monster, until i effectively cut the thing by half, thus fixing the horror. My one bad article >.> :::And i uh... do have a 20km Super Dreadnought for the Necros, but thats a whole other matter :P (powerful enemies FTW!) ::::SPARTAN Laser Point Defence Guns were my idea so i get damn territorial over them >:/ AHA! So YOU can god-mod, but no one else! I'm considering joining O'malley now... 20km....... welll, maybe for the Necros..... maybe. I warn you, I'll pledge allegiance to O'malley if this all goes out of hand. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:23, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Hur. I always god mod my enemies, first the Covenant, then the Necros. Of course, its all a mixture of balance and opinion. You gotta get the balance between power, numbers and abilities to get it just right. Its boring fighting someone who is equally balance, they gotta have more than a few cards up their sleeves. Then why are you always saying that no other faction can be powerful, but your Necros can be the most powerful in the universe! Precursors are stated to be the most powerful, you can't make something more powerful while saying that other factions can't be more powerful than the UNSC! You're saying against yourself, how much sense does that make? I never say that, i usually just stick to curbing massively overpowered UNSC vessels or fixing things that don't make sense while letting them retain sometheir of strength, ala the Kashan... thing and Nogard. Now, do you think the Covenant would of been as threatening if they had the same numbers and tech as the UNSC and same sized ships? They have large numbers, advance tech and powerful and large ships to feel threatening, otherwise the plot would feel flawed and the enemy would no longer feel threatening. I'm doing the same with the Necros. now the UNSC and Sangheili are at the same tech i need to create something that goes beyond the covenant. And no, I'm not making them more powerful than the Precursors, infact, whos to say they were ever powerful in the first place? (See RR's fanon on Precursors which i helped with ;]). However, when the time comes for me to reveal the Necros and its vehicles and its ships, feel free to express your concerns and i will try to allay and confront them, even change my article if you feel it must be done. But the Necros seems to be kind of parasite, why do they need to have larger ships than the Forerunners? Look at the Flood, they just needed a small human frigate to take over High Charity, which was the size of hundreds of Frigates. And aliens don't need superior tech to be threatening, though if used properly, it is good for the stories, but you're not doing that. But, if you insist, I will wait and see what happens. Actually, I think he said they use parasitic stuff, but they aren't actually parasites. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:14, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Honestly this isn't the place to be talking about this we should be talking about this article. But on that note, think of them less like the Flood and more like the Strogg of Quake fame or Necron of Warhammer fame. Sorry... ...for bringing everyone off topic here, and sorry Ajax for what I accused you for. I realized that you must have become admin for a reason, so you probably know what you're doing. I'm sorry. So, are you ready to get the normal, cheerful Baccus back, instead of the evil, rude AI Infected one? Back to ship This ship is still insanly overpowered like.... but theres something that just struck me,. It was finished 3 years before Captain Keyes even came to fame with the battle of Sigma Octanus, never mind his death.. Pic That pic is blocking the text, making it impossible to read. Please resize it. Whoa, thumbnail it. ''From shadows, I come...''